


Petrichor

by Mirilya



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/F, Inexperienced Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirilya/pseuds/Mirilya
Summary: Crawly's gaze drifted sideways toward Aziraphale, and they suddenly found themself nearly swallowing their tongue.Aziraphale looked up thoughtfully, her eyes misty grey as the sky. Her skin shone with drops of water, coalescing into rivulets that ran down the column of her neck and soaked into her filmy tunic, plastered wet against the front of her body. Crawly could hardly breathe for the way the thin fabric clung, wet and heavy, to the angel's bosom.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second piece I wrote for the Love & Lust Through the Ages, Vol. II zine. 
> 
> Inspired by a piece by The Final Val (@thepartysparkle on Twitter).  
> https://twitter.com/ThePartySparkle/status/1273665740286111746

**Eden**

The rain began to fall, and Aziraphale raised her wing on instinct to shelter Crawly from the sudden downpour. Crawly shuffled a bit closer, surprised but grateful. Aziraphale's kindness was unexpected, and her easy if nervous admission of helping the humans had stirred a spark of affection in Crawly’s cracked heart.

Crawly's body felt the hum of promise in the air even up on their perch on the wall. They could sense all the green things in the garden unfurling, resplendent leaves and needy roots drinking in the downpour, all the named animals and their young shuffling about in the underbrush or curled away in holes. The air shimmered with the smell of petrichor, their mouth watered with the sensation of cool rain on hot stones. Relief and sorrow, an ending and a beginning.

Crawly's gaze drifted sideways toward Aziraphale, and they suddenly found themself nearly swallowing their tongue. 

Aziraphale looked up thoughtfully, her eyes misty grey as the sky. Her skin shone with drops of water, coalescing into rivulets that ran down the column of her neck and soaked into her filmy tunic, plastered wet against the front of her body. Crawly could hardly breathe for the way the thin fabric clung, wet and heavy, to the angel's bosom. Pink nipples pebbled in the cool air, sticking out temptingly through the fabric like sweet berries. Crawly found themself aching for a taste.

"It's actually rather lovely, don't you think?"

They blinked, startled, looking up to meet her eyes. "Wha?" 

"This… _rain._ "

"Oh, yeah. 's… wet."

Crawly's tongue darted out, tasting the air.

Crawly had seen Eve nude in the garden, all lovely warm curves, but there was, they realized, something to be said for the tease. Of course, before Crawly, it hadn't _been_ a tease. 

Aziraphale's tunic continued to soak through, clinging now to the soft curves of her hips and belly. The fabric was transparent like a vitrine, offering glimpses of the precious flesh beneath as if to say _look, but don't touch._ Crawly swallowed hard, their traitorous mouth now trying to drown them.

"Oh, I do hope everything works out for them."

Crawly quickly glanced away, back out to where the first couple was having what appeared to be a heated discussion over the corpse of a slain lion.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out."

Aziraphale shrugged, lowering her wing from over Crawly's head. "Well, at least the rain has stopped now."

She shook the water out of her wings, the feathers fluffing up and sticking in all directions in a comical way. Crawly missed the humor entirely, entranced by the sudden movement of flesh beneath the angel's tunic. Her breasts swayed with the motion of her wings, pulling the fabric along with them. Crawly's eyes went wide and yellow, staring openly and with utmost curiosity. They'd seen her before, of course. Recognized she had a corporation similar in form to Eve's. But they had never considered what was under her robes, not really, not until just now. They could see nearly everything. Crawly's hand moved without any input from their brain, delicately touching a fingertip to Aziraphale's breast.

"Oh!"

Aziraphale looked down in surprise at the offending hand, then up at Crawly's face.

Crawly jerked their hand back, mouth rapidly forming a series of syllables, an apology and an explanation and a plea, all in one. Aziraphale shushed them.

"You just surprised me, dear. Would you like to touch?" Aziraphale watched Crawly with big, sky-colored eyes. The clouds above them continued to clear, and beams of sunlight began to filter through.

Crawly stopped abruptly, mid-ramble. Nodded. With a gentle smile, Aziraphale reached out and held Crawly's hand. They shivered at the unexpected touch after so long without, but relaxed against the angel's warm touch. Aziraphale pulled their hand in closer and placed it against her own breast. Crawly gave a hesitant squeeze.

Aziraphale's breath hitched. "Soft, isn't it?" 

Crawly nodded in rapt fascination. "Mm. Yes."

Aziraphale glowed with the attention. "It's a lovely corporation, I must admit. Very responsive."

"Iss it?" Crawly had a sneaking suspicion the tables were being turned on them, as tempting as this scenario seemed.

"Oh, yes. Try this." Aziraphale gestured at her other breast, rubbing a fingertip over her own pert nipple and sighing softly. Crawly's eyes widened at the sound. Following her lead, Crawly pressed a finger against her other nipple. Aziraphale sighed again, a soft, pleased noise that stirred something in Crawly's own corporation. Encouraged, Crawly took her nipple between finger and thumb and pinched, massaging more firmly.

"Oh!" Aziraphale involuntarily leaned forward, pressing her breast fully into Crawly's hand. "N-never quite tried that before." She stood up again, a bit wobbly, her face flushed pink as a sunset. "Well." Her eyes flicked down, then back up to Crawly's. "Go on, then."

Crawly smiled, a crooked, hesitant thing, and trailed their fingers down the curve of Aziraphale's breast and along the smooth plane of her belly. The fabric was cold to the touch, clammy and wet against their fingertips. Crawly placed their palm flat against Aziraphale's belly, and the cool of the material immediately yielded to the warmth beneath. Aziraphale shivered, little bumps raising up all over her arms. "Oh, that's new." 

Crawly's hand slipped lower, fingertips dragging over the hollow of her navel and the swell below it. This part of the angel's body was even softer, and Crawly pressed their hand against it, admiring the squish of wet fabric and the way the flesh raised between their fingers. Aziraphale chuckled softly, and Crawly looked at her face in wonder. 

"Do you want to, er, touch more?" Aziraphale glanced sidelong at Crawly, her cheeks still pink. "I've found there are places that are even more responsive." 

Crawly swallowed, their look of wonder growing at what Aziraphale was offering. "You've, ah, tried it yourself then?"

Aziraphale smiled at Crawly, the very picture of innocence. "Of course. Our corporations are a blessing. It would be a shame not to appreciate them."

Crawly wasn't certain that was the attitude Heaven held when flinging them abruptly into a sulphurous high-dive, but they held their tongue. This angel was certainly one of a kind, and Crawly was determined not to ruin a good thing.

"Well, if you're offering…"

Aziraphale beamed at Crawly, then looked around them with markedly less enthusiasm. "Usually when I do this, it's somewhere more comfortable." Seeing nothing but an expanse of stone wall, Aziraphale shrugged and lowered herself to the floor.

_Here? In front of God and everybody?_

Crawly stared as Aziraphale hiked the hem of her robes up around her waist. Her legs were as smooth as the rest of her, all graceful curves with a swell of powerful muscle beneath. Crawly shivered with the growing realization that Aziraphale was not just a soft, silly, innocent thing but an incredibly powerful celestial being, capable of crushing a demonic serpent like them underfoot or _between those thighs_ — Crawly shook their head. The temptation to know what her body felt like was too strong, and Crawly had never been able to resist a good mystery.

Crawly sank to their knees and practically slithered over to where Aziraphale sat, her hands full of wet robes.

"These are awfully inconvenient, aren't they?" Aziraphale thought for a moment, tucking her wings away before pulling the robes up and over her head, dropping them on the wall with a wet splat. "Much better."

"I'll say." Crawly immediately leaned in close, forked tongue flicking the air near Aziraphale's breast. She smelled of wet, clean skin, but Crawly caught hints of sweet peach, salt, and musk. The scent was heady and inviting, the beginnings of the angel's... arousal? _Incredible._ Aziraphale's breath caught as Crawly leaned in, licking over one nipple and cupping the other breast in their hand and kneading gently.

"Oh, my. That _is_ lovely." Aziraphale sighed with pleasure.

Crawly kept flicking their tongue over the tender bud, then took it into their mouth and sucked. Aziraphale squeaked and grasped desperately at Crawly's shoulder. Crawly stopped, looking up at her in concern.

"Keep going, my dear." Aziraphale gave her an encouraging look. "Please."

Crawly just nodded, tongue-tied, and dove back down to lick against Aziraphale's other breast. Crawly trailed their fingers down her bare chest and belly, hesitating momentarily before brushing their fingertips against the tops of Aziraphale's thighs.

"Oh! That's it, let me show you."

Aziraphale lay back against the smooth stones, her blond hair spilling around her and sticking wet to her shoulders. She bent her knees, spreading her thighs to reveal the delicate pink folds between them. 

Crawly stared in amazement. "You made an Effort." Not a question.

Aziraphale blushed. "Well, yes. I once saw Eve, er, _enjoying herself,_ so I thought I'd like to give it a try. To understand them a bit more, you see." 

_Oh, I see alright._ Crawly nodded again. "Sure thing, angel." 

Aziraphale's mouth turned down in a pout, her lashes fluttering as she glanced away. "You… don't think it was too much?" 

"Oh no, definitely not. Perfectly reasonable, experimentation. And good. Yes." Crawly's mouth tripped over the words, the desire to taste her more powerful than ever.

Aziraphale beamed, radiant as anything. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad." She grabbed Crawly's hovering hand and gently pulled it toward her.

Crawly pressed the flat of their hand against her. The skin between her legs was soft and warm, warmer than anywhere else they'd touched. Crawly traced a finger along the opening, downy white-gold hairs tickling against their skin. Aziraphale giggled at the sensation. "Try inside." 

Crawly pressed their fingers between the two outer lips and gasped. Compared to the cool air and warm skin under wet cloth, Aziraphale's vulva was an inferno Crawly would be glad to fall into, hot and slick and inviting. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at the response. "No good?" 

Crawly sighed. "No, it's— it's good." They lay down, stretching their limbs out along the wall in order to get a closer look.

Here, the smell of her was overwhelming. Sweet and salt and a hint of divinity, sharp like the prickle of static. The need to taste was intense, Crawly's limbs shook with lust. "Ah— Aziraphale. Can I—?"

"Mm, whatever you like." 

With that, Crawly lowered their head, pressing their tongue against Aziraphale's folds. The brine-sweet taste filled their mouth, and Crawly groaned. Crawly flicked their tongue up and down, side to side, greedily exploring all the ridges and folds, and discovered a particular smooth nub right at the apex. Aziraphale gasped. "Ah! Crawly, right— right there."

Crawly hummed, mind too addled with lust and senses too full of the smell of her to do anything but stay put and continue to lick and press against it. Aziraphale moaned, her hips stuttering up. Crawly pressed a hand against her thigh, smoothing over the soft, delicate skin and trying to keep her still.

"Crawly, it feels so good."

Crawly pulled back, trailing their tongue down until they reached Aziraphale's entrance. This seemed to be the source of the delicious scent, and Crawly flicked their tongue against it and pressed in, filling their senses with the taste of angel. Aziraphale wailed, her hips writhing and stuttering up against Crawly's face. Crawly shivered under the onslaught of Aziraphale's pleasure, and kept flicking their tongue against her, slickness and saliva mixing and flowing down their chin. 

"Oh! Ohhh, Crawly. Wha— what you did before, please, I can't—"

Crawly hummed, taking another satisfied lick and moved back up to press their tongue against the sensitive nub. Crawly moved their tongue back and forth rapidly with firm pressure. Aziraphale gasped and writhed as her pleasure crested, curling her toes. "Ahh! Crawly—!"

Aziraphale shook as Crawly continued to lick, her arm coming down to grab a handful of dark red curls. Surprised by the sudden tug, Crawly lifted their head and caught Aziraphale's eyes. “May I?” Aziraphale beamed encouragingly, her face flushed pink and her chest heaving. Crawly just blinked, overwhelmed with lust, face shining with slick fluid. "Huh?" 

"You seemed to be having so much fun, I thought I'd like to taste you as well," Aziraphale clarified. When she smiled, tiny creases formed around her eyes, and Crawly felt a pang of affection.

When they didn't respond immediately, Aziraphale looked at them curiously. "Have you, ah— ever made an effort?" Crawly dazedly considered the question for a moment, then realized that in their enthusiasm, they had, in fact, produced a similar effort. 

Crawly nodded, then looked down in surprise as Aziraphale grabbed at their tunic and started to pull it roughly upward. After a moment of baffled struggle, Crawly found the presence of mind to tuck their wings away and pull off their own robe.

"How wonderful." Aziraphale looked Crawly's body up and down, smiling at them. Crawly swallowed loudly. "Ngk, sure? How d'you wanna…"

Aziraphale took Crawly's hand, and lay back on the smooth stones. "Come here." Crawly moved forward, and Aziraphale guided them up to sit atop her chest with legs splayed. "You're quite lovely, dear."

Crawly gave her a skeptical look. "You don't need to flatter me."

"I'm not merely flattering you. Look at you!" Aziraphale smiled up at Crawly with a look of joy and wonder that threatened to bring tears to Crawly's eyes. Aziraphale ran her soft hands up Crawly's torso, tracing feather-light over the hollow of their belly and up along barely-visible ribs. Crawly's eyes drifted closed as they focused on the delicate touch, the sensations sending tiny sparks of pleasure to their newly-acquired vulva. Crawly whimpered, and their hips stuttered forward of their own accord.

Aziraphale grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Mm, I haven't forgotten." She gripped Crawly's hips in her surprisingly strong hands, and urged them forward down to her face. Crawly's eyes flew open in surprise and dropped a hand down to Aziraphale's head, threading their fingers through blonde locks, desperately clinging to something. Aziraphale nosed against Crawly's thatch of copper hair.

Crawly keened as Aziraphale dipped her tongue inside, the heat of her mouth gloriously warm against sensitive flesh. "Mmm, delicious," Aziraphale hummed in delight, tracing against every part of Crawly's new effort. Crawly gasped at the sudden onslaught of sensation, and bit down on their lip to keep from crying out. Crawly had never felt anything so, so… indescribably _pleasant._ Crawly breathed Aziraphale's name, and the angel grinned, her wet tongue working up against Crawly's clit and sending tiny shocks of pleasure up through their body. Crawly's legs shook with the effort of holding themself up, and Aziraphale pulled them down more firmly onto her face. Crawly rolled their hips and curled forward, their hand frozen, tangled in blond tresses. The whole world narrowed to a single point, an angel's miraculous tongue twisting against Crawly's clit and driving them to ecstasy.

"A- Aziraphale!" Crawly hardly managed to gasp out the angel's name before coming so hard they saw stars as bright as when they'd first splashed them into the sky. Slowly, the world reappeared around them as Aziraphale eased Crawly up and onto their side, holding them close.

"Marvelous things, these human corporations. Don't you agree?" Aziraphale smiled encouragingly. Aziraphale's chin glistened with wetness even as Crawly lay breathless and shaking, trying to hold on to any thoughts beyond the inexplicable feeling of falling a second time.


End file.
